Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for holding a plurality of documents such as communication memos or the like addressed to plurality of different entities and wherein the documents must be held and segregated according to the identity of the entity such as an individual or department within the offices of an organization.
In many offices, communication memos and telephone response messages are handled by a single person such as a receptionist or telephone system operator. Also, the organization of many offices is such that a particular individual is responsible for gathering and distributing documents to different entities, namely individual executives or departments within the office complex itself. In this regard, it is particularly desirable to have a device which may be placed on a receptionist's desk or the like for segregating documents addressed to different entities such as individual persons or departments so that the documents do not become misplaced or misdirected and so that an individual can readily ascertain if any documents are addressed to him and are currently awaiting pickup thus increasing office efficiency and productivity. Although different processes and apparatus have been provided for holding and segregating documents such as communication memos and the like, known types of apparatus have several shortcomings, namely they are bulky and do not readily fit on a desk or table, are somewhat unsightly in appearance, and are not readily viewable or operable by individuals to ascertain if a document is awaiting pickup by the entity to which it is addressed.
In an effort to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention has solved several of the problems and has met desiderata pertaining to a device for use in the distribution of documents in an office or the like.